


Invisible Shirt

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry





	Invisible Shirt

You were standing by the doorway as you watched Prompto playing King’s Knight on the sofa. You began fidgeting the strings of his large, black hoodie.

It was warm, cozy, and it smelled like Prompto. He knew how fond you are of his sweater. So whenever he heads out for a hunt, he would let you keep it. He wanted you to have something to remember him by so you wouldn’t miss him so terribly. Even then, you would still miss him.

When he returned from his hunt that took up a couple of days, the two of you made up for lost time in more ways than one. The two of you took each other’s time re-learning each other’s body. Every moan and sighs was like music to each other’s ear.

Now here you are standing by the doorway, as Prompto playing his game so innocently. As if him turning into a sexual beast never happened at all.

Perhaps it was time to send him a reminder.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?” he said aloud, not looking away from his phone screen. You cleared your throat to grab his attention. When he finally turned to you, you could have sworn he stopped breathing.

You can see how large his eyes were growing as he gulped at the sight of you. He can see how delectable your legs looked just by wearing only his hoodie. The size of it was loose on you, which only made you look innocent. He begins to wonder what you’re wearing under that sweater of his.

“Would you like to know what I’m wearing underneath this? I’ll give you a hint…it’s an invisible shirt.”

Before you could walk away to head towards the bedroom. You were pushed against the wall. When you looked up, you could see his sweet, blue eyes darken with lust.

“Let’s find out together then.”


End file.
